Mioboeru
by qkslvr
Summary: Post-Kyoto arc. Everyone's on a close watch over Tsuzuki, but where is he now? Ehehehe...after a sabbathical of 48 years, Chapter 3 up!
1. Beast in Human Form

**Disclaimer: **I can't even begin to imagine what'd it be like if I actually own YnM. I'd be filthy rich! But, as luck would have it, all I know how to draw is a pathetic excuse for a stick figure…damn.****

**Warnings: **hmm…I'll get back to you on this…oh yeah…spoilers for the whole series…****

**Notes: **weehaw! And I actually had the guts to write again! Go, me! Hee…I have a title! It means, "remember; recollect; recognize"****

**Mioboeru**

**Part One: Jinmenjuushin**

There was a continuous buzzing of people—spirits, if you would have it—on the other side of the door. I continue to ignore it, like I've been doing for the last twenty minutes or so, and went on with my packing.

It's been almost two weeks since I woke up to find myself in the infirmary and now I'm more than eager to go home. I miss my own bed. Hisoka checked out about three days ago and if I'm not mistaken, is back at the office, doing some paper work. I was supposed to be out of this sickeningly aseptic place by then as well, but Watari won't let me, saying my wounds still need healing.

There, I'm done. Ahh…I'm so tired. Ever since…I always find myself tired. Maybe it's the emotional aspect of it that gets me tired, like what Watari said, or maybe I was too close…too close…__

_"Exist…for me. I need you!"_

I can still hear Hisoka's voice as I sat in the middle of that burning inferno, in a daze, with him kneeling in front of me, sobbing like I've never seen him before.__

_Baka…stop it. You're fine now. Don't give them a reason to worry or you're never getting out of this godawful place._

"Hey, you all set?"

I looked up to see the smiling face of the agency's resident doctor. Watari was standing by the door, 003 perched on his shoulders.

"Yep! I'm ready to go!"_ put on the game face, and smile for all you're worth._

He walks in and carries my bag. Tatsumi brought it in during my eighth day. I wasn't really in that bad a shape that I can't wear my own clothes. Besides, I wasn't getting too fond of the hospital gown they donned me in since I woke up.

We walked out of the infirmary and the bright light of the sun readily assaults my senses. I raise my head up to the light, like a sunflower bending to where the sun is, and just back in the warmth it offered. "I miss the outside world! It's good to be back!"

Watari smiles fondly. "It's good to have you back. So, where to?"

I ponder on this for a while. I could go in the office and check in for a while. Maybe drop by Tatsumi-san's office to say hi. Or, I could go straight to the cafeteria and see what's new on the menu. I looked to where Watari was standing, his blond hair being swept by the everlasting spring breeze, still smiling with my bag in his hands. "Home, I think. I wanna go take a nice warm shower."

We went out into the streets and start to walk to my house. I offered to carry my bag and let him stay in the infirmary, but he would have none of it._ "Your wounds still need to be healed. Remember, Touda's flames weren't superficial so you can't rely on your shinigami healing powers. It takes time."_

We reach my house a few minutes later and I invite him in for tea. He just smiled and told me to get some more rest, and then he was on his way.

Rest. Rest is good. I need it, but for some reason I just can't get myself to lie down and sleep in peace. My mind kept going back to my last encounter with that platinum blond-haired bastard._ That _left me in acting like some crazy psycho on depressants. I can still remember how everyone—Hisoka, even more—had this worried-sick expression to their faces when I unleashed Touda in that basement and stared at him and his blazing talent like it was the show of the year.

Well, have someone tell you you're not human—instead a monster, no less—and top it off with a pseudo-rape type of operation and see how well you react to it.

But, I'm backtracking, aren't I?

Anyway, I'm home now. I didn't realize how much I missed this place until I saw the bed._ argh…I miss this bed!_

Plopping unceremoniously on the soft surface, my mind goes back on something I thought about while in the infirmary.__

_What if no one came to my rescue? Where would I be now? Would I be on the line to reincarnation, or would my soul just vanish into nothingness?_

I won't be here, that's for sure. Turning to my side, I smell the sheets and cringe—after not having washed for almost two weeks, even sheets in the afterlife tend to rot. Ignoring the not-so-pleasant odor, I curl up and continue my trail of thoughts.

Reincarnation won't be so bad, now that I think about it. I mean, if I were to be reincarnated—and I might be, because it is true—maybe they'd let me choose what life I'd like. Or maybe they'd decide to actually cut me some slack and go send me somewhere where I'd have a nice and decent life. About five thousand miles away from Muraki would be a good start.

But, there's also the chance that I might just disappear. I don't know much about Shinigami history—despite the fact that I've been one for, oh, a hundred years—but I think that case happened somewhere around the fifties or something. This guy, after he died, became a Shinigami then went back to his family and continued to live like he hadn't died at all, which is a big no-no to this whole undead business. It's kind of like that American movie…what was that? Men In Black? Yeah, I think that's the one. You get a cool job in exchange for everything you have. No biggie.

Someone's knocking, am I right?

Oh yeah.

Wiping my eyes, I look at the clock strategically placed across from my bed. 9:30._ Uhm…did I sleep?_

_Well, duh._

Okay, stand up, stretch for a bit. Ouch. I think I have a crick. Amazing.

The knocking kept on. "Yes, yes, I'm coming. Keep your pants on. Sheesh."

Wide emerald eyes met me from the other side. "Well, hello! Miss me, Hisoka?"

He snorted._ Nice to see you, too._

Really, by now I should be used to him. But, I just can't imagine how can someone so young be this…cold.

Oh, yeah.

"What took you so long?" Blunt. Straight. Unfeeling. My partner, ladies and gentlemen.

Laughing, I reach behind my neck to feel the slight crick there. "Ahh…I fell asleep. What's up?"

He looked around for a while before dropping to the couch. "Tatsumi-san sent me to look after you tonight. Have you eaten?"

"Uhm…not yet." Wait…did he say look after me tonight?

Before I know it, he was walking to the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan. "You…uhm…you don't have to do that…really…"

Snort. "I was told to do this."

Flinch. "How about you don't do it. But I'll just tell them you did. If you really…"

He turned to me, chopsticks in hand. "Will you shut up? You have to eat. You need the energy. Now go do something useful and wash yourself. Dinner'll be ready in a while."

Well, there's pretty much nothing more I can say after that, what with him staring me down. So, being the obedient Shinigami that I am, I just walk out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, still nursing my crick that never seems to go away.

Okay, can someone tell me how come shinigamis have the ability to heal from a hackwound in a matter of milliseconds, but can't have tiny crick go away?

I walked into the room in nothing but a towel around my waist after the shower when I heard the soft knocking on the door. "Come in, Hisoka."

He opened the door and blushed madly when his eyes landed on me. Oops, I forgot. Smiling sheepishly, I attempt to cover myself as much as I can. There's only so much surface I can cover with two hands. He turned away, still redfaced. "Dinner's ready. It's on the table."

"Okay…sankyuu, Hisoka."

He closed the door behind him and I was left in the room._ Well, that was awkward. _

When I walked in the kitchen, he was already sitting on the table, staring holes into it._ He waited for me? Aww…_

We ate in what could be recorded as the most deafening silence in all of Meifu. He cooked some noodles and made a salad, and we had cake. Cake!_ Aww…_

After 'stuffing myself', I laid back on the chair and gave a resounding burp. He gave me a glare.__

_Hmm…let me guess. That means 'baka.'_

Rubbing my stomach like a stuffed pig would if they had long arms, I smile into his direction, "That was really good, Hisoka-chan! Sankyuu! When did you have the time to make cake? But it was really good! I didn't know you were a good cook! Mm…can we do this again? I really enjoyed it!" Hey, I had to shut up for a whole meal. Don't blame me.

He gave me one of his patented 'baka' looks, but I saw his lips curl a bit. His version of a smile, I guess. "Welcome."

I offered to wash the dishes, which he accepted right away. After that, we sat at the couch for a while and watched some TV. When I first came here, we didn't really have TV, but the first time we did, I was amazed at how we can actually have shows. Watari told me that we got a reception from earth where we "steal the entertainment from" or something like that. Anyway, it's good entertainment.

We went to bed at about a little past ten since Hisoka has to go to work early the next day. I'm still on forced vacation, courtesy of Tatsumi. But since Hisoka is indeed going to spend the night, he's going to occupy the couch. And he really won't be able to sleep if I'm still there watching TV.

He was already settled in when I was on my way to the room. Stopping a bit at my doorway, I turn to him and ask in a small voice. "Hisoka…?"

"Aa?"

"Am I…am I human?"

Silence.

Maybe he doesn't want to hear that again. God knows I've asked him that too many times for him to develop spite for the question. Slumping a bit, I turn off the lights and walk into my bedroom, whispering a soft 'oyasumi.'

The very second before I could close the door, I heard him. It was so soft, really, that if I were breathing at the same moment, I might miss it. But, what he said…it made me smile. Despite his tough exterior, my partner's all heart inside, really.__

_"You're more human than anyone I've ever met."_

AN: Okay, I'd like to clear something up a bit…English isn't my first language so it's no wonder why I'm not good at it. I know there are some tense confusions in there, but let's just pass it off as one of the works of the human mind, 'kay? Or, if someone would be kind enough to want to proofread this before I can post it, that'd be great!

Tell me how much you hate it…


	2. To Forget

**Disclaimer: **uhm…nope. Still don't own it. And I doubt I would in the chapters to come****

**Warnings: **twist to the plot (well, I hope you can call it that), bad writing…the usual****

**Notes: **Ahahahaha!!! I have a title! Since I actually know how this story'll go, I decided on a title…cute, huh?__

_Harle…_you don't hate it…a lot? so does that mean you hate it a bit?_ THF, _well…you got your wish! Sweet?! It is? Really…_Panatlantic, _can I just say I love you now? Hehe…ya don't hate it, huh? Good, good.

Hookay…part two, comin' up!****

**Part Two: Miwasureru**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast.__

_Ehh? What the…oh._

Now, being alone in the house for more than seventy years, the thought of waking up to the smell of brewing coffee and eggs on the stove never really occurred to me. It's a good feeling, now that I think I about it.

Stretching a bit, I lift my knuckles up to my eyes and rubbed all the residual sleep away. Well, at least I lost that stupid crick yesterday after the shower. Throwing on a random shirt and picking up my robe, I walk out to the kitchen to find Hisoka humming softly to himself while setting the table. He immediately stopped the moment he felt my presence in the room.__

_Ah…gotcha._

"Ohayo! Hmm…that smells wonderful!"

No response. He just walked over to the toaster and took out the…toast. Shinigamis are well-provided for around here. I mean, given our less than generous salary, and my apparent obsession with sweets—hey, they may think it's too much, but I don't—I still_ exist _quite comfortably. My house is well furnished, I still eat more than three times a day, and I never miss dessert! But then again, all the apartment units this side of Meifu are pre-furnished, courtesy of the Count so I didn't have much to worry about that in the first place.

"…or what?"

Oops. "Huh?"

Hisoka sighed, "I said, are you going to have breakfast or what? Are you okay?"

I gave him my 10,000-megawatt smile and sat myself on the table, "Yeppers! Just…morning, you know?"

He left a little after breakfast after making sure that I'd be able to live until he returns this afternoon. I sighed and groaned inwardly while he carefully hid all sharp and pointy objects—including the pens!—and slipped all my match supply in his bag. He even replaced the sheets with ultra soft ones to make sure I don't use it to strangle myself or something. If he had the slightest idea on how to seal Touda so I can't call him, he will.

Sheesh. Paranoid today, aren't we?

I mean, it's cool that they're so concerned about me and all, but they didn't have to be so goddamn smothering!

Aaahhhh…did I just swear? I did, didn't I? All this isolation really makes me claustrophobic. I know Hisoka just left, but I'm not used to being along this much. Not since…since…

That's it. I'm going out.

~*~

Tokyo has got to be the best place around. All the buildings, the people, the color. The food. I've been walking around all morning, drooling like a crazed dog while my conscience was wildly pulling me back to Meifu. Maybe I should go back. After all, Hisoka did tell me not to leave the house until he comes back.__

_Oh, screw you, conscience. I'm getting myself a cake._

Ah, there I go swearing again. Really, just a little dose of Muraki is all you need to turn bad. Not that I'm saying that people who swear are automatically bad…1

It's noon by now, I reckon. Mostly, it's because of the sun frying me to the ground in its intensity. Well, that and the fact that I'm almost ready to faint from hunger.

Now, I don't usually consider walking under the blistering sun as one of my favorite pastimes, so I totally put all the blame to this place. This gorgeous, foodshop-filled place that makes me endure the heat just because I can't choose the most appropriate place for dessert.

Normally, I would've gone in the first place I can find, but since I'm technically not on duty, therefore didn't have funds from Tatsumi, I have to choose carefully.

Finally, after two hours of carefully scouting the perimeter for the perfect pastry shop, my eyes land on one. It's perfect. I can feel my heart beating faster just looking at it. Even the name makes my mouth water.__

_Coffee Indulgence.2_

It took me tremendous amounts of restraint to keep from ignoring the traffic light and just crossing the road which hinders me from my passion. The very second the pedestrian light turned to that green walking amn, I crossed the street, almost shaking from excitement.__

_Cake. Cake. Cake. Cakecakecakecakecake…_

And then I stop.__

_No. No…no…_

Long, white trench coat, like that of an angel. Silver hair.

Noises. From the periphery of my consciousness, I can hear noises. Are those cars or people? I'm not sure.

I'm shaking. Gods, I'm shaking, aren't I?__

_Get out of here! Walk away and get the hell out of this place!_

_But…but I can't…I think I'm frozen._

_Idiot, move! You're gonna die! He's gonna…_

_I know! I know! I…just can't…I…_

_He'll know you're here! He can feel you! All he has to do is turn around and…_

_I…I…_

~*~

"He…he's awake! Kaasan, he's awake!"

blue. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a splotch of blue over orange. Or…is that the other way around? I'm not sure.

There are voices from my…side. Not sure which, though. Maybe both.

"Oh, thank God! Hokou, hurry! Get a glass of water and a damp cloth!"

Still fixed in the same position, but I can hear shifting from one side. Ah…there. It's from the left side. I can also hear a voice. A woman's. That's from the right. Slowly, I turn my head—hurts a bit but I can manage—to the direction of the voice and was met by a—what's the word?—beautiful face, framed in a shock of bright purple hair. Purple eyes focused on me.

And then she smiled.

"Hi."

I opened my mouth to speak, but found that it's apparently superglued shut. So, I just manage a small smile. Ouch. Even that hurt.

"Here." Another voice. Younger this time. I'm not sure if it's a girl or boy, though because it sounds too young to identify.

The girl reached across from me to the other side, the sleeves of her flowing light brown blouse brushing slightly against my face. Her hands reemerged with a glass and a face towel. The next thing I know, the glass was gently shoved to my mouth and the towel was used to wipe my face.

Slowly, I drank the cool liquid—ah, so I can actually open my mouth—and realized how dry my throut had been based from the burning sensation the mere act of swallowing brought about.

After I downed all the contents of the glass, she finished wiping my face and pulled up a chair. Another person, a little boy, trotted to her and climbed on her lap. They smiled at me for a while, which succeeded in creeping the hell out of me instead of their intended goal, which I assumed was to make me feel comfortable.

Anyway, I smiled back at them.

We smiled at each other.

Insert crickets chirping.

Finally, she drew a deep breath and decided to attack—hypothetically, "I'm Kourin and this is my son Hokou. Do you have a name?"

I exhaled. Nothing harmless.__

_What's your name?_

Just a name. It's just a name.

I smile at her.

What's my name? No harm in telling her that.

Still smiling at her, I open my mouth, but closed it back right away.

She frowned, "Something wrong?"

I shake my head no.

She nodded, then smiled expectantly.

…

Wait.

What_ is _my name?

1. I swear like a sailor so I have to amend that little statement, right? ^_~

2. This is a small coffee shop beside my school and boy, do they have killer coffee!

AN: Dundunduuuuuuuuunnnn…Tsuzuki forgot his name. What's going on? Will he remember it anytime soon? Is he in Meifu? Where is Hisoka? What the hell is Nuriko doing here? Ahh…betcha didn't realize that, didja? Ehehehehe *dances around thinking she's so smart*


	3. Name

**Warnings: **hmm…****

**Notes: **Hee…I'm alive! I read the note that was supposed to be here and found out that I've left this since…September. Well…I'll try to see what I can do about that!

_DeathAngleCreo, _Nuriko is here cuz he's my favorite character, and if you try to read each one of my writings (ignore the two poems and the other that was a request/plead of sorts), Nuriko's always in there somehow._ Caer, _aww…you're sweet! I really try to make my English intelligible, but I only end up with this…ehehehe._ Kimitha, _if you're reading this…ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!! Hehe…for those confused, I'm on her faves list. Thanks to the others who reviwed! Anyway…here's part three!****

**Part Three: Namae**

Back in Meifu, everyone was in a flurry.

Tsuzuki's missing.

When Hisoka dropped by after work that day, he found the house empty. Everything was in the exact same order he left this morning. And Tsuzuki was gone.

Tatsumi was too close to tearing his hair out. "Kurosaki-kun, could you please go over everything again?"

Hisoka sighed, they've been over the same thing for a million times already. It's not that he doesn't care about his partner, contrary to that, actually. He just thought that if they actually plunged into action instead of having him repeat the same story a million times over, expecting it to change, they might actually get somewhere.

"I woke up before he did and made breakfast. I prepared for work and told him not to go to work, or leave Meifu, or the house, for that matter. I hid every single thing that could possibly harm him. He smiled and bode me goodbye. When I came back this afternoon, he was gone and the house was the same as I left it this morning."

"Did you tell him that you'd be back this afternoon?"

A sigh. "Yes, I did." If only it didn't go against any of the ethics he possessed, Hisoka would've pounded the office secretary to the ground.

Watari burst into the room, hair disheveled as always, but looking remarkably tired. "We searched the whole place, every nook and cranny. There was no sign of a struggle, so he wasn't kidnapped. There were no other fingerprints either aside from Tsuzuki-san's and Hisoka."

Tatsumi rubbed at his nape and sighed. " Where could he be? Kurosaki-kun, are you sure he heard you when you said not to leave the house?"

Anger crept over the 16-year old Shinigami's face and he stood up, knocking his chair over, "I told you a million times. I did. And he heard me. Tsuzuki's depressed, not deaf. Neither am i. If we approached this by actually_ looking _for him, maybe we'd have him back by now. This whole NYPD Blue act obviously isn't working." He started stalking out of the room when Tatsumi's dangerously low voice stopped him.

"And where do you think would you look for him?"

"Muraki's would be a start," Hisoka replied, not turning around.

"What if Muraki's not involved in this?"

"How can he be not? He always is."

"But what if he isn't? Are you going to tip him to that Tsuzuki's gone so he can go look for him instead and maybe return him to us?"

Hisoka turned around, "So what?! Are you trying to rule out the obvious fact that he could be responsible for this?!"

Watari observed the arguing two. Tatsumi had a heated expression on his face, while Hisoka's shoulders tensed up at the last statement. Finally, he broke his silence and sighed, "Bon, he has a point. Muraki might not know about this and telling him could only tip him off. Besides, Tsuzuki hasn't projected anything, has he?"

No answer. He continued, "If Muraki has him, you'd've felt it by now. You have a link with him, right?"

Hisoka turned his head to Watari's direction, "Why won't you let me use my empathy on him, then?"

Watari smiled, at least the boy's listening to reason, "If Tsuzuki hasn't sent you a signal of some sort by now, you're going to have to project more, am I right? Since your link only connects you to Tsuzuki-san's emotions and not his whereabouts, you'll need to project more on a place in general and just focus on him to know where to locate him. And this is by searching where his emotions are coming from, right?"

Hisoka nodded.

"But, since we don't know where Tsuzuki-san is, you'll need to do several blind attempts on different places, hoping to find him there. In doing so, the chances are high that you'd try to project on a place where Muraki is. Since empaths could feel each other's projections even if it's not focused on them, and if I'm not mistaken, Muraki himself can do a bit of empathy, he might be able to detect your projection. This would be just as bad as…"

"…telling Muraki himself." Hisoka finished in understanding.

Watari sent a look over to Tatsumi to find the older man looking noticeably calm, then he turned back to Hisoka, still smiling, "Right. So using your empathy is out of the question."

Tatsumi turned to Hisoka, who seems to be deep in thought. The green eyed Shinigami rubbed his thumb and index finger along the sides of his chin in thought, and then looked up and said, "What makes you think that Muraki's not involved in this, anyway?"

Tatsumi sighed and closed his eyes in mild irritation, "Kurosaki-kun, I thought…"

"No, I just want to know what made you think that he's not involved in this."

Tatsumi opened his eyes and regarded the younger Shinigami, "Okay. As you may have known, we've searched Tsuzuki-san's place thoroughly," this earned a snort from the younger Shinigami, but signaled him to go on, "And we didn't find any sign of struggle. No matter how much shock Tsuzuki-san must be in, the moment he sees Muraki, his alarms would go off, so to speak, and he'd try to get away from the man. Hence, cause some sort of struggle."

Hisoka looked like he was about to say something, when Watari cut him off, "besides, Muraki can't go to Meifu unless he's a spirit, or accompanied by a Shinigami, in which case, it has to be an emergency."

Hisoka nodded in understanding, "So, what so we do now, then? Wait for a miracle? Hope that before the day ends that Tsuzuki would come waltzing through that door and…and…" By now, Hisoka was hyperventilating.

When he walked up to Tsuzuki's front door earlier, he knew something was wrong. The house was too still and too quiet. He thought the older man was just asleep like he was the day before, but he can't lie to himself no more than he could lie to the others.

He couldn't feel Tsuzuki.

The last time, he thought that he was able to save Tsuzuki for good. He thought nothing else could happen that they won't be able to surpass, as long as they worked together. It was a promise they made.

But unfortunately, promises were made to be broken.

When he finally came to, he was at the infirmary with Watari hovering over him, "What happened?"

Watari frowned, his face twisted in concern, "You fainted."

"Oh," he said, looking at his hands, "is…uhm…Tsuzuki…?"

The doctor shook his head and looked away.

There was the sound of the door closing and he looked up to Tatsumi's face, stoic as ever.

"Are you okay now?"

Hisoka pondered about this for a while. What did he mean by okay, exactly? His first ever real friend was gone, his head was spinning, his whole body felt like jelly, he wanted to scream, shout, anything but be cooped up in this deafening silence, doing nothing. But he wasn't hurt, not physically. Shinigami heal real fast and his body doesn't really hurt, except for a little dizziness, which will pass. And he didn't think he could've actually caused any internal damage by_ fainting. _So maybe he's okay. "Yeah."

Tatsumi turned to Watari, as if asking an unspoken question.

Watari nodded.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and Hisoka looked on, more confused than ever. "What?"

"Get dressed. You're going."

Hisoka's brow furrowed, "Going where?"

"Japan."

~*~

"So, what you're trying to tell me is you don't know your name?"

I nod.

"Or the place you work?"

Nod.

"Or where you live?"

Another nod. Is this gonna end anytime soon? I'm getting a neck ache.

"So, simply put, you don't know anything about yourself."

I'd nod again, but all the nodding makes my neck ache like hell, so I settle for a smile.

A patch of brown appeared at my shoulder and bright purple eyes looked up at me, "Well, what do we call you?"__

_Good question._

Apparently, they realized the goodness of it as well since we all shut up and silence reigned for a good whole minute. I was looking at the clock the whole time.

Kourin clapped.

I jumped fifty feet into the air.

Hokou snickered.

"What the hell was that for?!" I cried, clutching my chest.

She smiled and inched closer to me, "Sei."__

_Uhm…_"Say what?"

She giggled and slapped my back playfully. Well, based from her look I assumed it was in a playful way, but I shot facedown to the bed anyway. Make no mistake. The girl was strong. "Silly, that's what we'll call you!"

Okay, weird people. "You'd call me_ Silly?_ Why the heck would you do that?"

Hokou giggled, tugging on my arm, "I think kaasan means that we'll call you Sei."

_Oh._ "Oh."

The five year old climbed beside me and stage whispered, "It's taken from my dad's last name, also ours."

I wanted to ask, I really do, if not for the pillow that sailed its way to the little child, causing both of us to tumbling. Well, in Hokou's case. I just fell with him.

Damn, she's strong.

AN: Nuriko in the house! Can ya tell, can ya? She's Kourin, duh! And guess who's Sei? Okay, reeeeeaaaaally big hint. Saihitei_ Sei_shuku. Yeppers! Hotohori's in here, too! Or, at least his name is. And guess where Hokou got his name…ehehehe…_Ho_tohori +_ Kou_rin =_ Hokou._ Smart, aren't I? Heehee.

I assumed Tatsumi's older than Watari, but correct me if I'm wrong. Also, I don't know much about empaths, not being one myself, but let's assume everything I said here was true. ^_^;

Hee…review! And tell me if there are any glaring errors and whatnot. I'll get back to it as soon as I have time…have fun!


End file.
